


The Guardian

by meanieminx



Series: Something kinky that only for fantasy [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: spanking_world, Corporal Punishment, Criminal Chracter, Discipline, Discussion of Abortion, Drug Abuse, F/M, Guardian-Ward Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanieminx/pseuds/meanieminx
Summary: 你因为一次大麻趴被捕，Ryan成了你的惩戒师。你们一起度过的三年里的一些事。训诫！SP！SPANKING！惩戒师题材AU，设定法庭会对部分少年犯指派惩戒师作为监护人监外服刑。有关于吸毒，少年犯，体罚，法律，堕胎的讨论，但并不是完全按照中国法律价值观的。伪家庭训诫向，本质H/C。





	1. Something Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 初遇，你的遭遇，和你第一次遭受不公正待遇。  
> 以及一次被终止的失败处罚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二人称或乙女向，XX请代入自己的名字。

 

 

一

 

见到他第一眼的时候，你还在填表。

早有听闻惩戒师的种种，你虽然做好了最坏的打算，可看到他，你还是无法平静。

这是怎样一张脸啊，眉眼弯弯，眼角都是笑纹，对上你目光的一瞬间，就绽出了大大的微笑，像是个做牙膏广告的，让人忍不住回以微笑，多看几眼。

这么好看的人，怎么就去当惩戒师了呢？

“老天，你们这儿已经专收天使了吗？”他大步走过来，和负责注册的警官打着招呼，你知道他是在夸你，低下头红了耳根。

“你好啊亲爱的，我叫Ryan.” 他向你伸出手。

被蛊惑似的，你露出了这些天来的第一个微笑，“先生好，我叫XX。”

 

两个月前，你还是拿着全A和奖学金的十二年级学生，你哪知道你去的那个趴有大麻？那天晚上玩的很野，你的谨慎断了线，跟着朋友吸起来。

第一次接触致幻剂，你的排异反应很强烈，蹲在沙发角吐得天昏地暗。

隐约间，听到有人喊“警察来了”。

你什么都做不了。

再次清醒时，你已经在滞留室里了。

之后的五十四天过得像是没有尽头的噩梦，一夜间，你本光明的人生天翻地覆。那些你只在书里看到过的名词发生到了你自己身上，你从优等生变成了少年犯。

接受判决时，你以为你已经麻木了，可泪水还是滑落下来。

 

能够跟从一个惩戒师继续学业，而不是监内服刑，律师说，这已经是从宽的判决了。

是啊，你还能期望什么。

 

可眼前的这个惩戒师，还是让你不得不感叹命运的不公。

在街上会被女孩子拦下来要号码的梦中情人，是接下来的三年里折磨你的惩戒师。

 

他把你带出登记处，这是你两个月来第一次不带手铐地站在阳光下。

你几乎没什么行李，他直接为你打开副驾驶的车门。

这也是你两个月来第一次不用被夹在后座中间。

 

他戴上墨镜开车，眼睛被挡住后，他棱角分明的下颌骨才醒目起来。握住方向盘的手，手指修长，骨节突出，手背的肌腱随着动作浮起又埋下，暗示着这双手的力量。

细看之下才能显出威慑力的人啊。

 

“你对什么过敏吗？”

沉默半路，他在一个红灯开口。

“没……吧。”

“那你抽烟吗？”

“不抽。不过抽不抽都由不得我吧？”你半是自嘲半是示弱地试探。

“原则上，你过了十八岁我就管不了你这个了。但是我呼吸道不太好，这是我私人的请求。”

本质上还是禁止了，但这样的请求是你好久没听见了的客气。

“那我还对派对有心理阴影？”你松懈一点，望着前方的一点开口。

“那可不巧，我们的邻居能做世界上最好吃的纸杯蛋糕。”

你有点担忧地转过头看他一眼，只见他扬起嘴角对上你的视线。

“不过我可以帮你带双份。”

 

接下来的两周，你们相安无事。

他给你的规则很简单，基本就是不违反法律和惩戒师条例。剩下的，他保证你接受的所有处罚都会是经你认可的。

 

直到你的班主任面带讥讽地把处罚单递到你头顶。

当然了，自己曾经的班长吸毒判刑，他说他在学校里再直不起腰来。

你早料到他会抓到机会整你。

也不知道把你送回原来的学校，是政客们不懂人心还是假意的仁慈。

你把处罚单交给Ryan。

“自习课吵闹？真的？”

“是。”你已学会看着他的眼睛说话，可现在，眼底是麻木和你暗藏的讽刺。

半个班都在吵闹，你已尽力不受打扰。班主任进来，不由分说地一顿大骂。一会儿，开了张处罚单送到你桌子上。

这就是他说的，有过同罚。

“你有需要说的吗？”

“没有。”

 

“那我们来熟悉一下惩罚的步骤。”

他拉着你的手坐到床沿上，四目相对。

“挨我的打没什么规矩，听话就行。”

“我会让你疼，有时候是很疼。但是不会伤到你。”

“过程中你有什么想说的，感觉到不舒服了，随时可以跟我说。”

很奇怪，终于到了体罚的环节，你竟不害怕，只是心里充满了说不清道不明愤怒。

 

“XX，你可以接受吗？”他一直看着你的眼睛说话，这句话什么都没变，你却觉得像是被点了一下。

他这样的认真神色，你只觉得有些讽刺，又隐约觉得他是比你的班主任好太多的人。

你点点头。

“那趴到我腿上。”

你照做。他握了把戒尺抵在你的臀。

“单子上写的戒尺30下，那我不能加热身。我隔着你的裤子打10下，剩下20下重一点，可以吗？”

都听他的。“好。”

 

他挥下第一下，戒尺拍打在裤子上发出清脆的声响。不很疼。

他陆续挥下五六记戒尺覆满你的臀，下一轮，你能清楚地感觉到疼痛了。

十下打完，你还能规规矩矩的撑在地上。几乎没有预警地，他一把拉下你的裤子。

一记尖锐的疼痛炸在你的臀峰上。

“操！”

和刚才的热身完全不是一个数量级，你半是疼得半是吓的，脏话脱口而出。

而后反应过来，不知道他管不管你说脏话。

他只是揉了揉你的腰，稍缓一会儿，落下下一记戒尺。

你的眼里已是雾蒙蒙湿了一片，这实在是太疼了。

 

响亮的击打声一下下爆开，你的鼻子越来越酸，你快要熬不住了。

不能哭，才不要为了这种事情哭。

“打死我算了。”你小声咕哝。

身后的戒尺停了下来。

“你说什么？”

操，让他听见了。

“没什么，对不起。”你强忍着哭意回答。

他摩挲了你的后腰一阵。

“真没什么？”

“没什么，你继续。”

你真不想让他继续，但现在你挣扎在大哭的边缘，你千万不能再安静下去了。

“我们继续。”

戒尺继续带着难以忍受的疼痛落在你的臀上。

现在，可以哭了吧？

你稍微这样想着，就发出了让你自己都吓了一跳的悲伤哭声。

像是洪水终于决堤，像是你的脑袋破了一个口子。

 

你都没注意到责打是什么时候停下的。

“XX？你还好？”

“别管我，打完啊！别停啊！打死我算了！”

你不想管了。

你也不知道你的怨气是针对谁的。

 

你被抱着坐到他腿上。

“XX！嘿，看着我，深呼吸。”

“你是安全的。我在这儿呢。你看我把尺子放掉了。你可以抱着我。”

“来先只想一件事，吸气，呼气，吸气，呼气……”

你想抗拒的，不自觉地照着做了，你的肺剧烈地收缩着，它需要空气。

你渐渐靠在他的脖子上抽噎下来。

 

“到底怎么回事？你今天为什么会被开处罚单？”

他见你平静一点，严肃下来问你。

“全班都在吵，我没说话，他就给我一个人开了处罚单。”

“凭什么啊，就因为我有惩戒师吗？就因为我去了那个该死的派对吗？”

“对啊，我让他丢脸了。他弄死我活该。我是个犯人了，你打死我活该。”

“我不应该委屈的啊。”

你又捂着脸哭起来，他温柔地拽下你的手，把你拉进怀里。

“你可以觉得委屈。是你的班主任做错了，是我做错了，我应该和你核查清楚。”

他一下下捋着你的背，你余光看到那根戒尺被随意地放在床上。

 

接下来的事，你不想回忆，不外乎你不顾一切的要把嗓子哭出来，他当了不知多久的人肉摇篮。

 

等你一觉醒来别别扭扭地下楼吃饭，只见他神色严肃地站起来走到你面前。

“今天的事情，我道歉。我不会再这样未经证实情况就惩罚你。你班主任那边，我会处理，给你一个合理的答复。”

“我……”你不知道说什么好。本来，你是尴尬的，是你在闹脾气。

“你是犯了错，但在我这里你不会被当做少年犯对待。你不应该受到任何不公正的处罚。”

“我永远，不会愿意伤害你。”

“下次如果再遇上这种事，也请你直接跟我说。”

“可以请你接受我的道歉吗？”

你不知道该说什么，学着他的样子红着眼眶给了他一个拥抱。

 

第二天下午，你被叫到教导处，Ryan，教导主任和你的班主任都在。

你的班主任极尴尬地给你道了一个极正式的歉。

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 可能显得对毒品犯罪立场模糊，后文会有详细讨论。作者本人支持严厉打击毒品犯罪。


	2. Welcome to the Girls' Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次关于爱情和熬夜的讨论，  
> 一次去看妇科医生的尴尬经历。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会有一个非常软萌的惩戒师预警。  
> 作者已经放弃套用任何一套背景或三观了，文里的三观就是我个人的三观，背景就是方便剧情发展的设定，不要在乎合理性。

 

 

 

凌晨一点，卧室门被敲响了。

你条件反射地把手机塞进枕头底下，不应门装睡。

“XX？我能进来吗？”

好吧，看来是装不成了。

“请进。”

Ryan进来，并没有开灯，也没有关门。坐到你床边。

“在做什么重要的吗？”

他没有问你睡没睡，也没问你为什么还在玩手机，稀松平常的语气像是早已了然。

这样的口气，你不好意思再狡辩。

“没什么，在聊天。”

“那给你一分钟，跟他说晚安。”

“他？”你一边乖乖把手机摸出来打字，一边试图缓解尴尬。

老天，他什么都没说，你已经觉得自己蠢极了。

“嗯。然后把手机给我，我不看。”

你乖顺地把手机递给他，不敢看他的表情，又紧张于他会做什么。

他只是帮你把手机关机，放到远一点的桌子上充电。

“先睡觉，我们可以明天再谈。”他碰一碰你的额头，手掌滑下虚罩在你的眼睛上，像是要帮你把眼睛闭上。

 

你心神不宁地过了一天，到晚上实在熬不住了，一到家直接去找了Ryan。

他一看你的样子就笑了，照例把你拉到床上。

“现在你最想问我的一个问题是什么？”

“有个男生在追我，先生您怎么看？”

“我应该会问你喜不喜欢他。但是现在……” 他勾起嘴角，“我猜我不用问了，你要是不喜欢也不会有这个耐心陪他熬夜聊一整个星期的天。”

“你都知道？”你真的很诧异，事实上，你都想不明白他是怎么发现你在熬夜的，他在监控你的手机？

“你真的没注意到你自己的黑眼圈吗？”他故意夸张地叹了口气，“爱情啊……别，我追Blake的时候比你还凶。”

Blake，他的女朋友你见过几次，是一个很酷的女孩子。如果说有谁能让一个顶着Ryan这张脸的人疯狂追求的话，那也就是她了。

“所以……你不介意？”你犹豫了好久，还是直接问了。

“不。你都17了，谈个恋爱我有什么好管的？我只是建议你做决定之前思考清楚，以及，愿不愿意叫过来一起玩？”

你低下头微笑，男友那边，你的情况他都清楚了。你没想到惩戒师这里一点都没被阻拦，天知道他昨天说“他”的时候你快被吓傻了。

“当然了，17岁了，你自己的事情：学业，安全，健康，爱情都要平衡好。还有晚上宵禁不变，9点钟以后到家都要跟我说。”

“是。”这些规矩都已经足够宽松。你很感激他的宽容，又不好意思说谢谢。

“那么，熬夜的问题，我们来解决一下？”

好吧，这件事，挨打大概是在所难免。

“我们同意了11点熄灯的不是吗？熄灯后两个小时还在玩手机是大大超出弹性范畴了对吧？”

“你也意识到熬夜会带来负面影响了吗？”

“是我做错了，对不起。”他都已经给你这样的宽容，这一点你要是还不认错就说不过去了。

“然后？”

你定了定神，“我愿意接受惩罚。”

当初知道要被指派惩戒师的时候，你做梦都没想过你会心甘情愿地说出这句话。

“然后？”他挑了挑眉。

“然后？”

“以后呢？”

哦！

你忽然明白了他的用意。

“以后我会更自制并且爱惜自己的身体。”

“好姑娘。”他毫不吝啬他的赞美。

 

“让我们把最后一个环节结束掉留个教训。”

你站起来，准备好服从命令。

“裤子脱了。”他分开腿坐正，正色道。

你的脸红了，手臂僵在身侧不知所措。

“脱了吧。”他见你不动作，也不恼，放柔了声音又说了一遍，像是在劝慰。

你瞬间就服从了：“是。”

“趴到我腿上。”

你四肢伸直撑稳。此时尽管心里已经接受，可他的手搭上你赤裸的臀的一刻，你还是忍不住地紧绷起来。

“以前挨过打吗？”

“除了上次，没有。”

“哦，那这次不会像上次一样的。”

“你只要做好一件事：记得呼吸就行了。其他的，你疼了可以喊可以哭，踢腿用手挡我都不怪你，我会处理的。”

“规矩一样，有什么想说的不对劲的随时说出来。但是没到我预期的效果，我不会轻易结束，明白了吗？”

“是。”不怕是不可能的，你只是忽然觉得，你可以接受了。

“深呼吸五次。”是惩罚的前奏，你让自己的心沉下去。

“今天罚你，是因为你一周的熬夜，与其他事情无关，确认吗？”

“确认。”

一记拍打落在你的右臀上。

不是很吓人的疼，但也没有上次用尺子热身时那么轻。你浅浅地吸了一口气，又像是被打断了似的积在胸口，压下一声痛呼。

下一记落在左臀。

他依然完整覆盖了一遍才开始加力道，几轮下来，你逐渐被他的每一巴掌打得前倾，屁股火烧火燎起来。

他又用这样的力度打了你十四下，你一只手握拳，指甲狠狠掐进肉里，额头冷汗直冒。

“好了，结束了。”他双手离开你的身体，语调轻快。

这就……结束了？

好吧，是挺疼的。但是真的对不起他惩罚前给你做了半天的心理建设。

“我能起来吗？”

“当然。”

你站起来，拉上裤子，弯下腰给了他一个拥抱。

“谢谢，以及，对不起。”

“没什么好对不起的了。”他搂住你，拍了拍你的肩膀。

 

 

这天Blake来找你们玩，说定了去野餐，你却有点打不起精神。

这不能怪你，经期第二天，你赖在车后座都不想起来。你痛经向来严重，以前都是靠止疼药撑的，可现在……

好吧你真的受不了了。

“Blake？你有midol吗？”趁Ryan下车买东西，你拍拍Blake的椅背。

“怎么？你痛经？”她扭过头来看你，现在你肯定白着一张脸。

“嗯，第二天，疼惨了。”

“哟，可怜了。”她扮了个鬼脸，“我没带，一会儿绕到药店去买一盒吧。”

你被失望击中了：“我不能，我是涉毒被判的，对麻醉药品管制。”

“那叫Ryan带你去看医生吧，总不能不给你开药吧？”

“可以吗？”

“他要是不去，我帮你打他。”

一会儿，Ryan开门上来。

“接下来去哪儿？”

“去医院，XX在痛经，还没药吃。你这个惩戒师怎么当的？”Blake故意冷下声音教训他，你缩在后座有点害羞，有点好笑。

“你在痛经？”Ryan一脸诧异地回过头，“怎么不说呢？”

“你怎么不问呢？”你不知道该怎么回答，Blake抢着帮你怼回去了。

“我们去医院。”Ryan在方向盘后面做举手投降状。

 

“你要一起进去吗？”Ryan扶着车门问Blake。

你有点想，毕竟带着一个男人进妇科太尴尬了。但是，看个痛经两个人陪？你都不知道哪个更尴尬。

“她自己应付地过来的。对吧，XX？”Blake翘起二郎腿，抬着头问你。

“嗯，我可以。”你回以一个微笑，拉着Ryan走了。

 

“妇科男性止步。”护士小姐把你们两人拦下。

“我是她的法派监护人，她的医疗行为我需要监督。”

护士小姐在你和Ryan之间来回扫了几眼，侧身放你们进去了。

 

坐诊的医生是个50岁上下的中年妇女，说话像机关枪似的突突突个不停。

“男士外面等着啊。”

“我是法派监护人……”

“哦，那站墙角那儿，别碍着道了。”

即使是妇科，诊室也不是一次一个患者的。Ryan站在一屋子讨论着子宫和阴道的女人中间，自然尴尬。频频收获侧目的同时，他又不得不保持着专业素养注视着你和医生的方向。

“来月经几年了？”

“这次是从什么时候来的？”

“有性生活吗？”

到了妇科自然是要抛下所有羞耻心的，只是Ryan站在你后面，你总觉得有些不自在，更别提别的患者了。

“进去我看看。”医生站起来，把你带到隔壁的检查室，路过Ryan，她摆摆手：“你就不用跟进来了。”

 

“所以，他是你的惩戒师？”

你坐在诊床正准备脱裤子，她开口。

“是啊。”你不明所以。你已经不像一开始那么抗拒你和Ryan的关系，但是一个医生这样问，你还是觉得有些被冒犯了。

“那他对你怎么样？”

“会有一些女孩子被虐待了逃到我这里来，我可以帮你报警的。”

“啊……”

你没想到医生想到的是这层，着急解释之余，你又有些感动。

“谢谢。不过他对我挺好的。我真的就只是痛经，开药要他签字。”

“那行。以后你要是需要的话，可以打我的电话。”她从抽屉里抽出一张名片塞到你手上。

“谢谢您。”眼前相貌平平的医生，你忽然觉得她的形象高大了起来。

 

“裤子脱了躺上去吧，我帮你看看。”

这边医生正在操作，你有些害羞地闭上眼睛，检查室外传来了女人响亮的奚落声。

“这儿妇科你个大男人进来干嘛？”

“陪女朋友呢？这么不放心？你能替她受苦吗？”

“你在这儿让我们怎么办？”

“你们男人懂什么？”

“医生，能去救救他吗？”你有点听不下去了，想象Ryan一个人站在一群满腹怨气的患者中间，你都有点心疼他。

“有什么好救的。”医生撇撇嘴，“你没事就行，他那么大人了怕什么？”

你依言闭嘴躺好。

 

走出检查室，只见Ryan被逼在墙角，耳尖通红，脸上挂着礼貌却僵硬的微笑。

太惨了。

你这样想着，伸手拍拍他的肩，匆忙递给他一个抱歉的眼神。

“姑娘你这确实就是普通的痛经。多注意休息，我给你开点避孕药和止疼片，吃完了再来开啊。”医生稍稍提高音量说，目光转向Ryan，“你，过来签字。”

Ryan呆滞的眼神终于恢复一点清明，如蒙大赦地走过来填单。

 

“先生？”

Ryan和你并排走着，一出诊室他就双手捂着脸自闭，耳尖红地像是要滴血了，你都害怕他这样走路要撞到墙上。

他没回答你，从指缝里漏出几声小动物似的呜咽。

“Ryan？！你没事吧？”

“……没事。”他终于找到声音回答你。

“我就是从来没进过妇科。”

“老天，我没生过孩子啊。”

他的抱怨竟意外地可爱，你忽然意识到眼前这个惩戒师，不过是个30才刚出头的傻直男。

“你也不能生孩子啊。”你忍不住出口调侃，却踮起脚拍了拍他的肩膀，“今天谢谢你。”

“没事，我应该做的。来我帮你提袋子。”他总算放下手来看路，一手接过小小的塑料袋。

 

医院外面，Blake正靠在车前盖上吃冰淇淋。Ryan一看到她直接扑到她怀里求顺毛。Blake把手上的甜筒递给你，顺手比了个大拇指。一手拍着他的背，一手揉乱了他的头发。

女A男O

你在一旁疯狂憋笑，压下这个不合时宜的念头。

 

结果是，顶着一头乱发，红透了脸的Ryan，被Blake强行塞到了副驾驶座。

你忍不住盯着后视镜里的他，咧着嘴开口：“Ryan，你以前都没带过女孩子的吗？”

“以前都是小男孩……我就定期管管他换衣服的那种。”

他的声音，还是委委屈屈的。

噗嗤。

“你今天，真的很软啊。”

“XX，我跟你讲，他可软了。你别怕他，尽管欺负就是了，我帮你撑着。”Blake带着墨镜开车，嘴角高高翘起，帅气中又添了些顽皮。

“别，她今天在医院里，我说我没有过小孩，她还说我也不能生孩子。”Ryan做扶额状，看着Blake告你的状。

“你确实不能啊。”Blake笑起来，“XX，你什么时候把你男朋友叫过来一起玩啊？我真想看看是谁收了你这朵霸王花。”

你跟着笑起来。你的惩戒师有点狼狈有点可爱地坐在前面，他的女朋友跟你合着伙地调侃他。这一刻，你终于有了“就该在这里”的归属感。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于早恋：我个人不认同“早恋”这种说法，能否谈恋爱取决于双方能否负责，和年龄无关。  
>  关于Blake：我犹豫了一会儿是叫Blake还是Scarlett，最后还是不喜欢拿前任说事。性格当然和两位本尊都已经没什么关系了，只是借个名字借个脸而已。非要代入的话不如代入黑寡妇。  
>  关于止疼药：midol是拜耳生产的一款号称专治痛经的止疼药，有效成分就是布洛芬，女主这么讲只是为了强调用途，实际上布洛芬，萘普生，或者对乙酰氨基酚都可以。我个人对适量的止疼药和非紧急避孕药接受度很高的，确实相信非病理性的痛经就可以靠这两个缓解。但是止疼药是处方药，并不能自己用，痛经还是建议去看医生。  
>  关于妇科诊室：就我去过的的妇科诊室基本就是这样的，女人们坦坦荡荡地聚在一起，也有点聒噪；医生都挺泼辣但是有同情心。妇科诊室多去几次就能学会放下那点不必要的矜持了，身体本来就值得尊重。  
>  关于害羞的惩戒师：本来还想再欺负他狠一点的，但是那几句奚落不好写，再讲就有性别歧视的味道了。其实你们脑补一下中年妇女说话，确实能让文文静静的小直男羞红脸的不是吗？为什么要把他写软？因为他本来就不是特别权威性的角色，这件事情以后，女主从“先生”改口叫“Ryan”了，不出于身份地怕他是好事。  
>  以及，自夸一下这一章里我写的女性角色我都好喜欢啊。


	3. What's in the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次会面；一次未来规划；一次失恋；一次旅行；一次关于脏话的讨论。

 

 

“我在这里等你。”Ryan把你送到会面室门口，自己在沙发上坐下了。

终于等到了和父母的会面时间，虽然Ryan对你好，但是半年多没见到父母，不想他们是不可能的。

可是……

一个小时的会面时间还没到，你摔了门出来。

Ryan也没料到这样，惊诧地抬起头，合上书放下，还没来得及站起来，你已经重重撞进了他怀里。

他什么都不说，抚摸着你的肩膀和脖子，像是等待着你解释，也像是表达他的怀抱可以不需要理由地向你敞开。

为什么……

“我爸妈就认定我这辈子毁了。”

“我只是去了个趴啊，我以前那么拼命都喂狗去了吗？以前的那个我就不是我了吗？”

“Ryan，你跟我说实话，我是不是完了。”

他搂得你更紧，耳朵贴在你的脸侧。

“不是。”

此时他的声音是沉稳的，短短两个字你像是抓到了浮木。

“档案的影响没这么严重的。”

“你是个好姑娘，现在也是。犯了一个错可以弥补的。”

“哪有这么容易啊……”

他两句话就像是给你喂了颗定心丸，可你又不敢就这样相信。

“当然不容易，只不过不是不可能。”

你倒在他肩膀上顺气，眼睛温热起来。

你没有看到的是，你父母离开时正经过窗外，Ryan向他们招了招手。

 

日子一天天过着，高考也快来了。

虽然说之前羁押审判你停了两个月的课，但是说真的，高三能有多少新课？

再说公检法里转一圈，你也明白了能够安安静静读书真的是最省心的事。

“想考去哪里？”

一天正在吃饭，Ryan扒拉着饭菜问你。

你猛地抬头看他一眼，又低下头苦笑。

“说来好笑，以前我还想学法来着。”

“以前？现在不喜欢了？”

“喜欢啊。但是你瞧，我有案底了，别说毕业后公检法一律进不去，申学校会不会被拒都是个问题。”

认识到这件事时，你是非常绝望的。现在你自己说出来，却尽力轻描淡写。

“公职是要政审没错，”他停下动作看着你，“”但是律师法务还是可以当。体制外凭本事吃饭也不差，我有好多同学进了法院又跳槽出来。你只要业务水平够硬就没问题。”

“学校的事你不用担心，我会给你作担保的。你只要有分数和材料就行。”

“所以，想去哪里？”

答案你是知道的，你念念不忘的名字。只是你忽然不好意思说了。

旧梦失而复得，竟只在他几句话之间。

“你也是学法的？”你试图把话题绕出去。

“是啊。今年在应聘X大的讲师，差不多快成了。所以你毕业我也得走了。”他说着，没掩饰得意。

X大！

“我一直想去X大的！”你脱口而出，然后愣住了。

“那巧了。你要是考上，我们还在一块儿。”他露出一个大大的微笑，“一起加油吧。”

 

可能是为了补偿你今年的连走霉运，美梦真得成真了。

你们二人纷纷拿到梦想的通知书，在X市的最后两个月，只剩无忧无虑了。

才怪。

你又淘到一张恐怖电影碟，塞进DV机里，打算今晚继续霸占电视。

“你怎么了？”Ryan坐进沙发，挤到你身边，“恐怖片上瘾？”

“我失恋了。”你大概已经过了冲击期，承认起这件事没起什么波澜，半心准备着今晚把自己溺死在好莱坞血浆里。

“因为异地？”

“因为异地。”

Ryan沉默了一阵，你担心地扭头看他，只见他满脸你不曾见过的失落。

“猜猜Blake跟我怎么了？”

“不是吧！”

你猛地扔掉沙发靠垫，“你们也……？”

“因为异地。”

的确，Blake不是那种受得了云交往的女孩子，你也不是。

但是说真的，Blake和Ryan？他们简直是神仙眷侣啊。

明明同是失恋症患者，你开始同情起Ryan来。

“我能抱抱你吗？”

你们拥抱在沙发上，一会儿，Ryan说：“我们出去玩两天吧。”

 

说是出去玩两天，他带着你一路往北去了个可以享受阳光又能逃离高温的地方，当地在办热气球节。

乘着一个小篮子升离地面，高过人的头顶，屋顶，树顶，直到彻彻底底地脱离了地面上的一切，与流动的空气只隔一道矮矮的竹篮。

谁的童年没幻想过这个？可真正体验起来，只觉得那幻想失色。

你跟Ryan并肩站在柳条筐边缘，你不怕高，低头注视着地面上的事物渐渐被雾气遮挡。

“Ryan？我能考驾照吗？”

“能啊。”

“我有点像学摩托车了。”你指指下方，几个年轻人正在玩特技摩托，朦朦胧胧的云雾里跳跃地分明。

“我会啊，回去教你。”

你惊讶地抬头看他，他脸上满是属于男孩子的得意。

阳光透过彩色的热气球面投影在中间，将熊熊燃烧的火焰衬地失真；边缘，你的头发被照得暖暖的，视线里因为阳光打在睫毛上映出一圈圈光晕。

这样的时光，怕是一辈子也享受不够。

只可惜，哪有能永远下去的事情。

 

热气球飘了好长一会儿，开始往下降。

“下去了？”

“下去了。”

“我靠啊……还没玩够呢……”

你不自觉地小声抱怨，只是忘了，你们站得太近。

头顶被他不轻不重地敲了一下:“大学生了，说话注意点。”

“对不起。”你忙回神，站直了道歉。

“说起来，脏话的事儿，我们晚上回去真的可以谈一下。”

不是吧……

你在心里哀嚎，也只能乖乖说:“好。”

明明那么久没说话，可现在的沉默你就觉得难以忍受了。

也许是感觉到你的僵硬，他碰了碰你的背。这一碰，你吓得一惊。

“不是吧！你在害怕？”

他倒是先诧异了，你还能说什么?

“没事。”

“你说，我什么时候欺负过你？”他语气还带着一点调笑。

“第一次……”既然已经知道他可以开玩笑，这时你反而希望打个哈哈过去。

“这事儿就过不去了是吧？”他假装粗暴地把你搂进怀里，下巴抵在你的头顶，“我保证那种事情再也不会发生了。”

今天剩下的时间，依然是一个完美的出游经历。

 

晚上回到酒店，休整一下，你老老实实敲了他的门。

怕么？老实说跟他在一起半年，你也挨过几次他的打了。虽然不是每一次都像头回熬夜罚得那样轻，但总归让你不再害怕挨打。

倒不如说，你怕的，是你因为一个秃噜嘴毁掉这次旅行。

“请进。”

Ryan正站在桌子前面烧茶，你进来时水正好开，他倒了半杯给你：“小心烫。”

你接过，小心地捏着杯子的上缘。

“你对说脏话怎么看？”他转身靠在桌沿上。

“怎么看？”你有些无从开口，已经说了，难道他要你自我检讨？

“我是说，我觉得这事儿不是什么原则性的问题，但是确实不很好。取决于你怎么看：你要是不想改，那就算了，我能理解；你要是想改，那我就帮你改，但是前期可能要挨几顿打。”

“你发现没有，我以前也说的？”

这才是你一直疑惑的，明明第一次挨打的时候你这么大声地骂了脏话，他一直没管，为什么偏偏就挑着现在管了？

“我知道啊，但是以前你每次骂脏话，不是吓着了就是疼惨了，那本能嘛，我管你也没意思。但是今天不一样，你今天是纯粹想说，不是吗？”

这倒是，说是你太放松了不小心秃噜嘴，那多少有点找理由的成分。最深处的想法，可能是你出了家门，就不想再维持所谓“懂事乖乖女”的形象；另一方面，也是你有点想对着Ryan撒个娇耍个性子，看看他的反应。

这也就是为什么，他一句话让你不自在了半天。

现在，他让你自己选。

“你真的觉得说脏话不是什么大事？”

“不是啊，你又不能通过语气词评判一个人。”

“那我想改。”

这样的理性，你已经得到了你想要的答案。剩下的，那你何不学着去做一个更与他相配的孩子。

“嗯哼，那今天……”他充满暗示地语调上扬。

哦不，你不想，你还在假期里呢。

“那今天能不能就……”

他扬起眉毛。

你硬生生咽下“算了”两个字。

“好，我认。”

你喝一口已经温热的茶水，把杯子放到桌子上，走到床边。

你等他坐过来。

他只是跟在你身后：“要不然我们今天就不趴了，你抱着我。”

他张开手臂。

你有点害羞，但更多地是惊喜。

他的怀抱，你永远待不够。

你契合进他的胸膛，两手一上一下紧紧环住他的肩背。

在你背后，他掀起你的裙子，把底裤拉下来一点，重重的一巴掌印上你的臀。

没有热身，但是这个姿势下，谁还在乎热身？你在他怀里扭动着，把自己安放在一个更舒服的位置。

他等你安分下来，将连着的几个巴掌拍上你的臀。

“啊呜！”还是好疼，你凑在他肩膀上低低地叫疼。

他把节奏放慢下来，让你好有时间消化。但是每一记都是实打实地不放水。

你借着他的体温调整呼吸。

他在你受不了之前停下来，放下你的裙子帮你顺背。

“哇哦。”你还是有一点喘，发出第一个词只能模糊地表达你的感受。

但是他懂了。

“记着了吗？”

“嗯。”

“打你是罚你说脏话，抱着是奖励你的勇敢。”

这么直白地被他说出来，你有些脸红，轻笑出声，在他的脸侧印上蜻蜓点水般的一个吻。

“哇哦。”

这下，轮到他说不出话了。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不想写教女主怎么读书的文，高考一笔带过了，设定就当为了剧情发展有好多凑巧了。  
> 关于说脏话：这里Ryan对说脏话的问题真的是比较宽容了，我想表达的是：他不会去要求女主严格按照他的喜好塑造，不与基本规则冲突的情况下他尊重她的决定。  
> 关于第一次的打：其实要说起来第一次会出现误解女主自己也有错，是她自己赌气不把缘由说出来。但是这种沉默是可以理解的，所以Ryan一直把这个错全自己揽了，但其实两个人心里都是清楚的。  
> 关于吻：女主跟Ryan没有爱情线，就是很亲密但是纯洁的监护人和被监护人的关系。  
> 预告：上了大学就不会是这么高高举起轻轻落下的拍拍了hhh


	4. Academic Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次逃课，一次课堂相遇，一次痛苦的期末复习。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个并不学法的作者瞎扯淡的，我百度了一下“法律最难学的科目是什么”然后全程代入微积分orz

 

 

大学开学几个月后的某天。

你转开锁进门。今天下午不是Ryan的办公时间，他大概率会在家。

但你应该在上课。

这也是他看到你时问的问题。

“学生会有事，做完了就提前回来了。”

“那课呢？”

“翘了。”这话你没法说得理直气壮，但是该纠结的你在翘课前就纠结过了。

他扬起一边眉毛：“假请过了吗？”

“没，老师没点名。”

他扬起另一边眉毛。

“你在告诉我，你旷了节课？”

“是，但是学生会那边有事情我一定要去，我没办法。”

“那你至少要请个假。”

你看着他的表情，不好意思说“谁没旷过课”或“傻子才主动请假”。

这种话不是Ryan的三观允许的，亦不是你能大言不惭地说出口的。

“我猜是学生会的老生教你的？”

“我跟你说，别人怎么样你没办法。但是你自己，没去的课一定要请假。”

你张张嘴。

“因为你是学法律的。一个法律人首先要懂得尊重规则。”

好吧，这个理由成立，你被说服了。

“那我……”

“当然会被罚。”

“过来，撑到沙发背上。”

你基本上没有被要求过趴大腿以外的姿势，有一点无措地走过去，照自己的理解摆了个姿势。

好在，他没有多要求什么，帮你站稳，一只手搭在你的肩膀上便没放下来。

你后知后觉地想起忘了脱裤子，但他似乎也不介意，轻拍两下你的臀。

“不要逃课，去不了的课主动请假，按规则做事，可以吗？”

“可以。”

你以为隔着裤子，他可能会用工具打你，虽然他几乎从没有这样做过。但是，出乎你意料的，打在你屁股上的还是他的巴掌。

但是，是很重的巴掌。

被裤子阻隔后，每一记拍打刚落下时的刺痛轻了很多，取而代之的，是沉闷的深入皮肉的力量。

手掌拍打在裤子上的声音也不再是清脆响亮的。肚子顶在沙发靠背上，随着一下下的责打向前冲，你觉得自己就像是一块放在砧板被捣成饺子馅的猪肉。你头一次发现，原来觉得羞耻的打光屁股，也是有一丝温情在的。

Ryan这样，是生气了吗？

不过很快，你就没有精神胡思乱想了。一下下冲进肌肉深处的疼痛淤积着，来不及散去一点，下一记就挤进来。你现在疼得只想跺脚，又被一下下地拍在沙发背上起不来。

Ryan打人一直挺疼，可直到今天你才知道，他可以力气这么大。

你担心自己会不会在客厅中间被打哭出来，实在是疼。你几乎要忍不住伸手去挡。

也许是感觉到你肩背的动作，Ryan搭在你肩膀上的那只手揉了揉你，责打着你的手却一点也没停下动作。

“逃课在大学很常见，我承认。但重点是，这是违反规则的，而且明明有符合规则的解决方案。既然你决定要成为一个法律人，我就希望你以这个标准要求自己。”

“你反省到了吗？”

这样的理由，这样的要求，你忽然又觉得自己被尊重了。当别人甚至你自己都还只当自己是一个学生，他已经在教你用职业思维看问题。

何况这个职业，正是你梦想了多年终于近在眼前的未来。

你忽然有些感谢他没有像对待小孩子一样把你按在膝盖上揍。

“反省到了。”

他放开你，你忍着身后的疼站直，面向他。

“我懂了。”

他拍拍你的肩：“懂了就好。”

 

你们学校的课表是不能直接查看任课老师的，这一点你一直想抱怨。

特别是现在。

上学期你已经学得很吃力了的诉讼法，你哪能想到这学期你的任课老师是Ryan？

他从门口走进来的时候，你一头撞在桌面上。

最要命的是，你还坐在第一排。

一堂课讲下来，他倒是没有特意朝你看，可你完全没办法听课，莫名的尴尬控制了你，你只想缩成一团，消失在所有人视线里。

更不凑巧的是，点名系统抽到了你。

你挣扎了一会儿才站起来，这时才注意到他提的问题。

你什么都答不上来，站了半分钟像是要被烧熟了。

Ryan让你坐下。

 

回家以后，你一直等着Ryan和你算账，可他像是什么都没有发生过一样。

你忍不了了，趁他做晚饭，在他身后溜达了半天开口。

“我没想到老师是你。”

“嗯，我进教室前倒是翻了一下名册，看到你了。”

“我看到你都快炸了，结果还被抽到提问，糗爆了。”

“得了吧，你上学期诉讼法就不太会学。本来你也答不出来，别找理由。”

“嗯。”被他这样直戳症结，你只好答应，不再扯淡。

沉默。

“那……你要罚我吗？”一会儿，你还是忍不住问。

“我罚你干嘛？”他诧异地回头。

“你以前上课，老师的提问你都能回答地出来吗？”

“有些能，有些不能。”你老老实实交代，你不喜欢跟他撒谎，也没必要。

“那那些老师会因为你答不上来给你开处罚单吗？”

“不会。”事实上，你都不知道大学讲师也有权利给你开处罚单，忽然皮肉一紧。

“那我以前为这事儿罚过你吗？”

“没有。”

“那我这次干嘛要罚你？”

他一脸理所当然。

“不过话说回来，你这诉讼法确实要好好补补，我跟你说过别以为上学期考试过了就万事大吉了对吧？”

“好。”

 

“说起来，”这个话题一直搁置到晚饭中途，你才开口，“你的课，我想换个班上。”

“因为在我这儿上课不自在？”他倒是没什么大反应，把你没说的话说全了。

“嗯。”你低下头不敢看他，当面说我不想上你的课什么的。

“我能理解，也能帮你办——当然申请还是要你自己打。”他还是善解人意的口吻，“但是我个人想看看你能不能克服，不过这不构成阻止你的理由。”

“好，”你局促地笑笑，“我再试试吧。”

 

最后的结果，你还是换掉了他的课。但是课外，他还是会时不时叮你几句。

临近期末，你又深深陷入了苦苦避免挂科的复习地狱。

尽管一直被Ryan催着，你这个学期的诉讼法课依然没怎么听懂，积压到期末才意识到问题的严峻性。

“Ryan？”你从天书一样的课本上抬头，仰起头大声地叹了一口气，问他，“我诉讼法要是挂了，你会打我吗。”

“你要是挂科了会被开处罚单。”他就坐在你对面，桌子的另一头。

“但是你更应该担心的，不应该是你要是大一就挂了，接下来会学得很痛苦吗？”

你认命地看回课本，可一会儿，你的心思又飘远了。

“我诉讼法真的要挂了啊啊！我怎么觉得我从上学期的内容就看不懂了呢？”

“你说我怎么就不听你的早点补上呢？”

Ryan站起来，到客厅里去。

一会儿，他让你带着书下楼。客厅靠近窗户的一块被清干净了，铺着地毯摆了矮桌，窗帘拉开着，有刚好让人舒服的风吹进来。

他让你把书放到矮桌上，却阻止了你坐下去。

“站直。”他拉着你的手腕，几巴掌落在你的屁股上。

虽然穿着裤子，但是你挨打挨得毫无防备，呆愣着感受臀肉被打得上下颤动。

也就打了你五六下，他松开你。

“好了，以前没好好学习罚过了，现在看书还来得及。”

他坐到地毯上。

“坐我这边。”

你后知后觉地反应过来，钻到他怀里。

“看书吧，我陪着你呢。”

一边背诉讼法课本一边被他无意识地揉捏手背，你终于感觉心里那团挥之不去的焦虑被抛到了脑后。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许我没能写出来，但是这次逃课的打是比以前罚得重了。理由是现在Ryan已经不完全把女主当成被监护人小女孩宠着疼着，女主现在是他的学妹，他的学生，他未来的同行。这里开始有一种引导带路的味道了，所以女主也觉得“被尊重了”。他也知道学法哪里很痛苦，所以算是私心想帮女主清一清绊脚石，但是该走的弯路女主还是走了，他也没办法。


	5. Something Cool and Something Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 两次安全教育，一次进警局，一次争吵。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 比较长，前一段拍地比较狠。  
> 后段争吵，大段说教预警！为区分女主的话标黑体。  
> 有关于吸毒，犯罪，惩戒师制度，职业生涯，司法公正的观点表达，稍倾向乐观。

 

 

今天天气很好。

“去郊游？”

“骑摩托车去？”

“骑摩托车去。”

去年旅行回来，Ryan认认真真教了你骑摩托车。拿到驾照以后，他索性带着你又买了一辆。现在你们出行以两辆摩托车为主，车反倒是不怎么开了。

你发现自己真的很喜欢自己骑车的感觉。

“……所以我跟她说，别太信网上瞎写的。”

你一边闲聊着，一边把背包甩在肩上，拧开门，前脚刚跨出去，就被Ryan拽住手拖了回来。

“头盔？”

“哦！忘了。”

你弯腰从玄关柜子里拿出头盔，扣到头上，想走，又被拉住了。

“手伸出来。”

你把右手给他，脸上的笑意还没来得及收去。

啪。

他抬手打了你一下，很用力。

“啊喔。”你故意大声地叫疼，企图把手抽回来。

指尖被他攥住了：“严肃点，这是惩罚。”

这是惩罚。

你永远忘不掉你被Ryan狠狠惩罚的那一次。

 

 

那只是不到半年前的事。

你拿到了张超速罚单，有点忐忑地交给Ryan。

“怎么回事？

“前天下午回来的时候，路况好，就想着开快一点，没想到太快了。”你越说声音越低，你也清楚这绝对不是辩解的理由。

“以前超速过吗？即使没被拍到？”

“偶尔有过一两次吧。”你确实只超过一两次速，你也希望Ryan不会把这个数字当成你大事化小的粉饰。

“嗯。”他点点头接受了。沉默了一会儿，你的头忍不住低下去，他出去拿了把发刷回来。

“安全问题我会很严厉，我要用发刷打你50下，你可以吗？”

有关安全的问题他每一点都强调过，从交规到刹车的日常维护，你知道他对这个有多认真。也正因如此，你骑车到现在连小事故都没出过。

“我接受，对不起。”

 

第一下落下来的，是Ryan的巴掌。第一年以后他就很少给你热身了，这次加热身，怕是真的会打得很重。

你绷紧了肩膀等着。

你以前都没有挨过发刷，这样，即使做好了会疼的心理准备，第一记发刷砸上来的时候你还是给疼傻了。

“啊嗷！”

你忍不住哀嚎出声，像被平滑的石头击中似的，疼痛在皮肤表层被感知到，来不及适应就被推进了深处。发刷离开，那疼痛像一枚小型核弹在你的肌肉里炸开，不是火辣辣的，是危险的钝痛和酥麻。如果要你形容，你会说那是冷的，像受伤的前兆，像震动了整块皮肉地震或山崩。

天哪，只第一下，你就想退缩了。

Ryan丝毫不受影响，当你开始感到灼烧，落下下一记。

他真的一点都没留手。

太疼了，真的太疼了。十下还没到你就忍不住蜷起小腿，你想象不了这样的惩罚要挨到五十下。

Ryan从第一天教你骑摩托车的时候就说他很注重安全，还超速纯粹是你知法犯法。被狠罚你也是认的，只是你没想到当惩罚真正降下，会这么难熬。

于是，当Ryan第二次打到某一处时，你蓦地鼻子一酸，眼泪砸下来。

他按着你的腰不算紧，要保持姿势还得靠你自己配合。但是现在，你宁愿他按你按紧一点，你真的快撑不住了。

数目还没上二十，你已经觉得比以前挨的任何一顿打都要重。最可怕的是，你在前面哭得稀里哗啦，Ryan在后面像是个机器人似的一声不吭，只管一下下揍。

太可怕了 。

他不知道你有多疼吗？缓一缓也好啊，说点什么也好啊，骂你两句也好啊。

你真的疼得快忍不了了，你知道他不可能停下来，你只是需要他理一理你。

“对不起。”

“对不起。”

你不好求饶，只好一遍遍道着歉。

他还是没有理你。你哭得更凶了。发刷一下下砸在你屁股上，你已经数不清了，感官觉得像是已经挨了几百下，理智告诉你可能还没过半。你只觉得屁股已经从里到外被狠狠教训了好多遍了。它一定已经高高肿起红得发紫了吧？Ryan怎么还这么用力地打呢？会被打坏的吧！

你的每一分本能都叫嚣着想逃离。

你用力摇着头，眼睛紧紧闭得发疼，泪水顺着脸颊流到脖子里。

你只想要停下来一会儿，你只想要看看Ryan，你只想要碰碰他。

“Ryan！抱抱我。”

发刷顿了顿，他说：“再坚持一下。”

还要再坚持一下？你坚持不住了。

发刷继续砸下来，你努力压低了一阵哭声。

这太难了，你也害怕Ryan刚才平静的语调，他生你的气了吗？

你好想好想看看他。

“对不起！”

你猛地转过身去，抱住Ryan的腰，艰难地仰起头挂着满脸的泪水对上Ryan的眼睛。

他及时停下了发刷，松了按在你腰上的手去撑住你的上半身。

不知道出于什么原因，你不敢碰屁股。Ryan垂下了发刷，你也只是像只树懒一样用别扭的姿势紧紧地抱住他。

“对不起，对不起。”你还是哭着反复重复着那三个字。

他也许会生气，也许会把你扒下去加罚，但是就再让你看一眼，哪怕只这么抱一下也值了，你太需要这个了。

他的表情没有恼怒。你像是在水里挣扎了太久的人看到了岸，心里有一块安定下来。

“怎么了？”他还是温柔地问你。

你不会说话了，闭上眼睛小幅度地摇摇头，又点点头。

他轻轻叹了口气，放下发刷轻轻掰开你的手，引导你坐到他腿上。

伤痕累累的屁股压上他的大腿，你疼得浑身一颤，却坚持住了没有跳下来。

“就，给我两分钟，加罚也可以。”你断断续续地憋出两句话，就救命似的埋进他的肩膀。

他轻拍着你的肩膀，没有说话，你抓紧享受他身体的形状和温度。

“觉得委屈了？”过了一会儿，他轻轻开口，询问的语气。

“不是！就是太疼了。”你抽噎着，慌忙回答，开口太急没喘过气。

他摸摸你的头：“那我们缓一缓。”

“想知道你刚才挨了几下吗？”

你不想知道，知道了意味着还有确定的剩余数目要挨；你又想知道，自己挨过了多少。

“嗯。”

“26下。”

你感到绝望，还有整整一倍的数目要挨。更深地把脸压进他的肩膀，又闷闷地回答：“我挨。”

 

“还可以坚持吗？”他拍拍你的腰。

你知道，该继续了，顺从地从他身上下来。你不敢期望这次还能抱着打，你知道，这次你没有什么值得奖励的了。

“能不能和我说说话？骂我也好。”将要离开他的视线前，你对他说。

“好。”

Ryan调整了一下坐姿，让你上半身趴到床上。

“把手给我。”

他把你的两只手都压在腰上。

这下，你是一点也动不了了。但是他的手指碰着你的手指，你觉得挺舒服。

“你应该觉得对不起。”

一下发刷砸上你的臀，你屁股连着大腿无助地抽搐着。

“骑摩托车是危险的，我从教你的第一天就告诉你。”

又是一下。

“只有一个头盔，撞了就是翻下去，被压在车底下。”

又一下。

“只有你自己能保护自己，你不小心就是往阎罗殿里开。”

又一下。

……

这样一边说教一边打，是你自己求来的。很羞耻，但是你认了。

至少还能听着他的声音，至少他只是教育你，不是在生你的气。

他说着，力度不变。早已高高肿起的屁股被发刷一下下无情地揍上去，你硬撑了几下，又开始挣扎。

这次你被死死压住了，肩膀都挣动地酸痛起来也扭动不了分毫。他的手掌温热着压在你的手背上，手指紧扣着你的手指。

他见你挣扎得实在太用力，停下来一会儿。

“我知道你现在很疼很疼。但是我宁愿让你疼，我宁愿打伤你，也不要你出了事来不及后悔。”

你忽然就卸了力软下来，轻了声音哭。

他知道你忍得有多辛苦，但是他打你是为了救你。

“还有八下，来，跟着我。”

“吸气。”

啪!

你哭得没力气了，全身都跟着这一下颤抖起来。

“呼气。”

你本能地照做，意识游离着。

“吸气。”

啪!

“呼气。”

……

那天的结果，是你的屁股被打得满是淤血和青紫，嗓子哭哑了，眼睛肿了，手腕被压得冰凉，肩膀疼得动不了。

有一星期你不能舒舒服服地坐上任何东西，有一个月你都不想再骑摩托车。

那一个星期里，Ryan就陪着你站着吃饭；那一个月里，他就陪着你早起搭公交车去学校。

的确，从那以后，你再也没超过速。

但是事情过去以后，头盔你还是常常忘记或懒得戴。

 

 

啪。

啪。

“需要我再那样打你一次吗？我可以。但是我骗不了你，”他竟也低下头避开了你的视线，“我舍不得。”

他很用力地打了你的手心六下，才攥着你的手指说：“安全的问题，比什么都重要。弦随时都要绷紧了。记住了？”

“记住了。”

他松开你的手指，你没急着把手抽回来。翻过火辣辣的掌心在他手里停留了一阵，从桌面上够到头盔帮他戴上。

声音被遮住前，你听到他的一声叹息。

 

Ryan牵着你检票入场。今夏的音乐节，照样是人声鼎沸。

虽然说见到他的第一天你就说你对派对有心理阴影，但本性里，你还是爱玩的。何况他总是陪着你疯。

今年的音乐节，本来你是约好了和男友一起来的，可他听说你要带惩戒师，居然怂了。

这一任男友真的不行。

你忍不住暗暗吐槽。

作为一个监外执行人员，你受的限制还是挺多的，基本上只要出了家门就得要Ryan陪着，随时应付手续。好在他从来不嫌烦，只要是你想做的，再复杂的许可他都给你办来。

他这样做得就像是理所当然，又不常干涉你的决定。久而久之，你也习惯了他陪在你身边，不觉得受限了。

但是这事儿到了谈恋爱的时候未免还是有些麻烦。谈上这个男友时，你问过Ryan可不可以在偶尔外面过夜。

他说不可以，反而建议你把男友带回家，他说家里隔音挺好。

不管你有没有这个厚脸皮，你男友是拒绝了。

现在这个满是情侣和闺蜜的场合，又是Ryan陪着你，和过去的两年里每一次一样。

 

节目进行到晚上，你从观众里溜出来上厕所，本该冷清的帐篷区里，竟有一伙年轻人聚在一起。

你一闻那个味道，只听到脑袋里“轰”的一声。

大麻。

你第一反应是张望一下四周，确定没有警察，才走过去。

“兄弟，收了吧。这儿巡逻挺严的。”

你开口前才想起来摆出油腔滑调一点的口吻，免得被打。

“呦，小妞啊，”正蹲在你对面的一家伙明显飞高了，抬起头眼神迷离地朝你招手，“一起来？你看我们也有女孩子的？”

离他不远的阴影里，一个披着头发的女孩子推了他一把，埋头接着抽。

还有女孩子……

“真的，收了吧。抓到就完了。”

“能怎么个完了法？”离你最近的一个高个子猛地转过来，“爱抽抽，不抽滚。”

“别……我抽过。然后就……”你越说越轻，只觉得这一圈人的敌意都升起来了。想逃，两腿动弹不得。

一个人从身后抱住了你。

你浑身都应激起来，却闻到你熟悉的味道。

Ryan。

他一手紧紧搂住你，一手直接掏出手机：“治安处吗？XX音乐节现场X区大约10人疑似吸毒，麻烦过来处理一下。”

“不要！”他一掏出手机你就知道不妙，慌忙伸手阻拦。

他一点都没理你。

至于那群飞叶子的，立马就炸了。只是有Ryan在，你也不很担心。

巡警几乎是立刻就到了。

 

你的案底在派出所里简直是闪闪发光，虽然是一群人里唯二清醒的，你还是受到了重点关照。一个女警全程紧盯着你，直到尿检结果出来，她才露出了半是惊讶半是失望的神色。

“在刑期里还敢复吸？没被打够啊这是。”你知道你是干净的，不理会她。当初审判的两个月里，什么样的话你没听过？

只是此时，你心里装着那十个年轻人放不下。

差一点啊，就差一点。

报告出来，已是深夜了。Ryan办好了手续，到女警这儿把你领回去。

“其实我们这里也有空房间可供使用的。”女警已经知道Ryan是你的惩戒师，故意暗示，准备看好戏。

“谢谢。我们订好住处了。”Ryan保持着一贯的礼貌。可是你低着头，不愿意理他。

“发生这种事，确实该被好好教训一顿了。”女警继续幸灾乐祸。

“但是她今天是举报人，而且并没有碰毒。”Ryan走近，试图牵起你的手。

你被碰到的一瞬间涌上一股无名火，猛地甩开手。

“别碰我！”

Ryan绕到你和女警之间，挡住她的视线。

“我们回家再说，好吗？”

他轻声地，小心翼翼地试图安抚下你，真的没有再碰你。

你闭上眼睛深呼吸几次，勉强把控制拉回来。

“回家再说。”

你转身，径直走出门。

“先生，你真的把她宠坏了。”女警在你身后坚持不懈地阴阳怪气。

“关你什么事！”你猛地转身，红着眼睛吼她。

Ryan隔着衣袖轻揽住你，把你往前推。

他没有向女警道歉。

 

说是订了住处，这么晚了无论是订酒店还是开车回城里都来不及，你们还是回了音乐节场地里的帐篷。

布置是简陋的，Ryan把你领到沙发上，去卧室里拿了两个枕头，一个扔给你。

“到家了，说吧。”他坐进另一边的单人沙发里。

你抱着枕头，低着头，只觉得满腹的怨气和沮丧，涨得满满的。不愿意开口，却红了眼眶。

“说话！你不说出来没人能理解你！”

Ryan提高了音量。

他吼你？你攒了多时的气猛地爆出来。

**“你非要报警吗？那几个小孩子被抓到就毁掉了你不知道吗？”**

**“还是你根本不在乎？”**

你看到Ryan松了一口气，可下一念间，他被气笑了。

“你觉得毁掉他们的不是吸毒而是被举报吸毒？”

**“吸毒记录有一次一辈子就毁了！你看看我！”**

“难道毒瘾不是？你不应该觉得幸运吗？第一次吸还没成瘾就强制戒断了，如果你当年没被抓到，现在你在哪里？”

**“幸运？还在X市的时候医生偷偷给我塞受虐待求助电话，幸运？你觉得每个被安插在惩戒师家里的小孩子都这么幸运？”**

你忽然后怕了，委屈了。这些年跟在Ryan身边，他护着你，可哪时哪刻你不觉得在走钢丝？没有退路，前途未卜，家门外是若有若无的限制和歧视，家门内是随时可以揍你的惩戒师。

“这就是为什么你要填那么多表，你的每条医疗记录有几十个人审过去。今天在警局我们这样，明天就会有人下来查；但是如果那个警察发现你身上有一点伤，今天晚上就是我被拘留了。你以为那些手续只是限制你的？那也是限制我的。”

**“你就觉得这个制度一点问题都没有？对啊，你是惩戒师。你下手轻我承认，难道你觉得所有人都像你这样？”**

“我觉得只要是法律框架下，严厉一点也是该受的。还是说你宁愿被彻底剥夺人身自由？”

他说这话简直是在往火上浇汽油，你忍不住想起当初被收监时，日夜担忧判决又无能为力的日子。

**“我有得选吗？”**

“你没得选。当初碰毒品的时候你有得选，你自己选错了。”

这种话，你没想到会听到从Ryan嘴里说出来。

**“是谁当初说不把我当少年犯？是谁说我还没完蛋？”**

“谁说你完蛋了？你现在在大学里读书，后年就能考律师执照，你哪里完蛋了？”

“我说不把你当少年犯，那是站在监护人的立场上。站在法律的角度？对不起你就是犯罪了。我从来跟你讲你就做错了一件事，但是你要是想走出来，你自己先承认。”

你偏过头，不想说话。他说的是对的，但是判决已经这么无情了，你以为他会比法律多一点温度，结果没有。

“我理解的惩戒师制度，是另外给你找一个监护人。也许体罚的环节有争议，带来不可控的因素，但是本质上，你还在社会里，这就是比监狱仁慈。你觉得你只是吸了一次毒情节轻微？法官也是这么想的。”

“但是你要是觉得抽大麻没问题，我明天大可以把你带回警局里看看今天抓到的那几个人。毒品犯罪受害人会变成加害人，你要是同情罪犯永远打不干净，最后受害的就是你我大众，你自己体会过了。”

**“我明明已经在拦了！你再给我几分钟也许就……”**

这是逞能，你还记得被十双眼睛直勾勾盯着的恐惧，但你就是不甘心，你觉得自己是亲手把几个年轻人送进监狱送上和你一样甚至比你更绝望的道路上的人。

当年的晴天霹雳，心灰意冷，你忘不掉。你不愿意看到你自己，或者任何一个人经历。

“他们已经嗑上头了，你拦得住吗？我要是没到，你会不会有危险都是另外一回事了！”

“你想拦，在他们开始吸之前，还有可能拦得住。但是已经开始吸了，唯一救他们的方法就是报警。你试想一下，如果你当年去的那个趴还没开始就被查封了，是不是就没后面的事了？”

“法律不只是惩处，也是保护。保护没犯罪的人不受侵害，也保护犯了罪的人不越陷越深。你以后从事法律工作，会把更多的人送到监狱里。但是，你是在保护他们。”

“对，我承认，惩罚是严厉的。法律有不完善的地方，司法系统有缺陷，社会有不公正。这就是你我存在的意义，去维护它，修正它，敬仰它，而不是践踏它。”

“今后你进了法律行业，你的经历不是黑历史，应该是你独一无二的体会见解。但是当然，你要面对比别人更多的误解。所以首先，原谅自己，原谅发生过的事，原谅不总是对的世界。”

**“你说得轻巧。”**

他的语气缓和下来，你反而忍不住了。冲动被抽去，只剩下无处发泄的酸楚。你盯着枕头，努力忍着泪水。

“但是我相信你够坚强？”

一只手盖在你的手背上。他蹲到你面前，你埋在他手上哭。

 

帐篷外，已经有淅淅索索人走动的声音。新的一天就要开始了。今晚的争吵，没有结果。你没认输，他也没再逼你。只是你心里压抑多时的不安和委屈，似乎终于找到了源头，也有了安放的位置。

前途未卜，但是是啊，你想要走下去。

“睡吧，今天发生太多事了。”很久以后，他这样说。

“是昨天了。”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实前文有很多情节提到了，女主这一路走来确实是受到很多不公正对待的，但是Ryan但凡能做的都帮她刚了，找班主任道歉，不能开药就陪她去医院，被父母泼冷水以后安慰，申学校，考驾照，到处带着玩，不能开酒店让她把男朋友带到家里来，在警局里维护她……他一直做的就是他说出来的意思：这个法律社会有不完美的地方，那我帮你一起反抗，但是这个法律精神我是信仰的。  
> 讲真这个精神是不是有点太过乐观了？但是他们两个既然选择了法律行业，想来是有这种热爱的。女主日后的职业生涯是可以预见的艰难重重，只是既然知道了，还是决定去做，这就是已经做好心理准备了，可能会怨，但是不会后悔。Ryan教她的，就是不怨。  
> 这章是结了我之前答应过的讨论毒品犯罪，一点我个人的见解，很坚决地支持严打。但是话说回来，就我私人所接触到的，出狱人员在社会上的生存空间真的很小。比起刑期更可怕的，是与社会的脱节。同时司法狱教的从业人员似乎可以……再多一点人文关怀？  
> 当然这都是不具备专业知识的作者瞎感慨的。


	6. How Do We Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一次堕胎，一次道别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章完结，无拍。  
> 女主堕胎预警，术后反应预警。

 

 

三年惩戒期，快到了。

当真的快要结束，你又不知道该做什么好了。

 

这个月的例假，你没有来。

本来，这个年纪偶尔月经失调也是正常的，但你隐隐有些不安。

你确实有些过于迁就男友，尽管在吃避孕药，但真正开始规律服药的时间实在是短到并不安全了。

你就应该拒绝他的。

你看着那两条红杠，这样想着，无助地跌坐下来。

为什么，生活就是不能放过你。

你抱着试试看的心态去了家私立医院，医生接待了你，也直接拒绝了你。

走出医院大门，你放下手机。男友没他说得那么出不来。你一直知道，只是事到如今，你不得不承认了。

下一步，就是去更小的诊所了，你做不到。和拿命开玩笑相比，被Ryan知道也不是那么可怕的事了。

更何况，你根本不知道他知道了会有什么反应，这才是你最担心的。你倒是宁愿他打你一顿然后跟你说“都过去了”，可这件事情，没有那么容易过去。

为什么你要把信任寄托在明知不可依靠的人身上，为什么明知会承担苦果还是要纵欲，为什么事到如今还在奢求逃避。

你觉得自己可悲又堕落。

你只能自己面对了。

 

你去市立医院挂了号，向医生讲清楚，做了检查，结果还是预料中的结果。

“姑娘，这个必须要你的监护人签字。”

你打开通讯录，医生没提出帮你打电话，你也提不出口，这个电话，你还是自己打出去的。

“Ryan？我在市立医院，能来一下吗？我怀孕了。”

 

他赶到时，还穿着上课的行头。见到你，什么都没说，直接将你搂进了怀里。

“我们听医生的。”

检查，办住院手续，签同意书，他牵着你的手一项项做过去。他也和你一样，成了医生指挥下团团忙碌的巨型仓鼠。只是等待的间隙，你们都不言语，他只是时常握着你的手。

最后一项检查结果出来，你们一同走回诊室。两人都放慢了脚步，这回去要签的，就是手术同意书了。

在一个没有人停驻的窗前，他扳住了你的肩膀。

“你确定吗？”

“我还能怎么办……”你撇过头，强忍住将要涌出的眼泪。

他揉着你的头，好久，没有说话。

“会过去的，你还年轻，以后的日子还长。”

好久，他这样说。

 

他把你送到手术室门口，像三年前那样，对你露出一个温柔的微笑：“我在这儿等你，去吧。”

“他是你男朋友？戴上面罩前，医生向你八卦。”

“惩戒师。”你忽然不想避讳这个称呼了，他对你，早已不只是这层意义。

“他比许多父母做得好。”

分开腿的时候，你因为这句话少了些许恐惧。

 

第一次醒来时，你觉得自己沉浸在水里太久，猛地浮到水面上换了一口气。你只能看到一点光，还有Ryan勾着腰坐在你的床边。

他看见你了吗？可能没有，可能看见了。他的神情似乎动了动，你没等到，一个浪打来，你又昏睡过去。

 

再次醒来时，你感觉到下身刀刮般的疼。你费力地动了动，Ryan握住你的手。

天完全黑了，他竟然还是一样的姿势。

“几点了？”你开口，才发现唇舌已经干地麻木了。

“是该睡觉的时间了。”他这样轻轻地，沙哑地对你说。

“有水吗？”

他给你插了吸管的水杯，你侧过脸去够，牵动到伤口，脸猛地皱起。

“嘶……”

“疼吗？我叫护士再给你加剂药。”他伸手去按呼叫铃。

“不要。”你阻止他，“就让它疼。”

他的手指穿过你因为久卧而乱糟糟的头发，轻抚过你的额角和耳廓。

“别折磨自己了，你需要休息。”

“睡一觉，一切都过去了。”

你不知道你露出了什么表情，但他一定被你眼底的悲伤触到了，不忍心让你这样带着痛苦睡去。

“你没做错太多事，我很高兴你能叫我来。现在，好姑娘，该睡觉了。”

他按揉你发丝下的额骨，像久远的记忆里那样，手掌虚罩在你的眼睛上方。

麻醉药渐渐生效，你含着那疼痛沉入睡眠。

 

术后反应就像伤口一样只能一丝丝地愈合。一天你醒来，大约是中午，Ryan不在，但是你听到走廊里传来他的声音。

他这些天，真的一步都不敢走远。

“现在对不起了？晚了。她需要你的时候你在哪里？你在纵欲而她在承担风险！”

这声音，是他罚你最狠时你都不曾听到过的怒意和严厉。你听了一会儿，也大概知道了他在说些什么。他还是去帮你讨债了，可是你没有错吗？你值得吗？

他说完了，过了一会儿，他进来，发梢上还留着水滴

“醒了？”他敛去五官间的攻击性。

“有一会儿了。”你这样暗示。没必要隐瞒，你们之间注定欠着一场谈话。

“我在追责你的前男友。”他霸道地把他定性成前男友，你没有反驳。这段关系终于此处，也好。

“你不用帮我出气，我是成年人了，事情做到这样也是我的错。”

“但是没道理都让你一个人承担。”

他把手搭在你的肚子上，不是小腹，而是更安全的肚脐以上。他隔着被子轻轻揉了揉，你莫名有了一种被当成小孩子宠溺了的感觉。

“我很庆幸你没出大事，但是这样？我只是很心疼。”

你需要被哄，但不只是这样被哄。

“你知道是我自己作死在先，我都觉得该被打一顿。”

他轻轻地笑了，坐下来。

“这样的教训还不够深刻吗？以后记得保护自己就好。”

“我知道。只是……”只是什么？你不期望Ryan真的另外惩罚你一顿让你缓解愧疚，你是真的觉得这件事不应该就这样轻描淡写地带过了。

就如同你没想到过自己会犯罪一样，你也没想到过自己会意外怀孕然后堕胎。

“这是个意外，你错在不够小心。就像你犯罪一样，你是做错了，但是不要觉得你的人品也出了问题。你是个什么样的人，不取决于你做了什么，而是取决于你怎么面对问题。这件事你处理地很好，及时寻求了专业的医疗帮助，保持了冷静，也勇敢地面对了。接下来，就让它过去，记着教训，享受好你接下来的人生。”

他握上你的手，看着你：“XX，你也知道，惩戒期快结束了。你真的要自由了。就让它过去，好吗？该付的代价你付过了，你没必要当一辈子犯人。”

“可是……”有些想法涌上来，你又不知道如何说出口，你摇摇头，“没什么，我会让它过去的。”

 

当那一天真的到来，竟也只是一个寻常的上午。Ryan把你带到法院签一大堆的文件，字面意义的，一大堆。你看到自己厚厚的档案，都想不起来这三年里哪发生了那么多事。

最后一份，是你和Ryan的关系解除协议。这个字签下去，Ryan的名字将从你的一切证件账户档案上消失。本来是限制你的重重束缚，本来是让你遭受异样眼光和不痛快的黄星，可这样动一动手指间，这些印记，连带着这段关系，就像是从未发生过一样烟消云散，你又舍不得了。

工作人员大概是没见过这样退协议比签协议还要犹豫的，面带为难地看向Ryan。

他自然是懂你的，却只对你说：“签字吧，一会儿带你去吃饭。”

 

 

Ryan视角：

 

今年的导师申请审核结束了。12点公布，我记得这个时间，XX大概花了15分钟打电话过来。

“你拒了我的导师申请？”她急起来声音就是这样，像含着刀子一样，一口气往外冒，不把自己憋死都不知道换气。

“你都没在我这儿上过课，我怎么过你的导师申请？”这是我准备好的，在系统上写的理由。但是对她，当然不能只说官话。

“其实你当初坚持换掉我的课的时候，就不想一直赖在我这儿的不是吗？”

惩戒期过去了，姑娘就算舍不得，也该飞了。

电话对面安静了一会儿，我留心可能的哭声或者别的动静。这样拒绝她，当然是突兀的，虽然正确，但让她伤心也是我的错误。

“Ryan，”再开口时，她果然带了哭腔，“我们好歹在一起三年。我走了，你真的一点留恋都没有吗？”

这绝对，绝对不是我想要给她的，自我怀疑。

我尽量放柔了语调：“XX，我们在一起的三年很好，我很幸福，我当然舍不得结束。但是我为你高兴。你现在自由了，你以前想飞，现在可以飞了。”

这是真心话，当初指派惩戒师，法庭总觉得孩子们需要驯养。但是他们需要的不是笼子，只是引导他们如何去飞的帮助和保护。最终，成功的结果，应该是他们能够抛下负担去开启新的人生。

小姑娘的不同之处在于，她想要那条最热爱也最艰难的道路，却总是给自己上枷锁。

而我，竟然整整三年都不曾向她展示如何破除这层枷锁，只期望她自己走出来。

或者说，换我自己到了这重境地，也不一定有她做得好。

她对我的这层留恋，我不敢要。她在挣扎，我又如何能再用温情把她引诱回蛋壳里？

“我现在甚至觉得，那根本不是惩罚。有些时候我会觉得回到过去那样也挺好。当然那样不可能，但是对我自己？你又不会害我。”

我不愿意害你，可我怕会害你。

“傻姑娘，你是很喜欢不能独立看病坐车外住的生活，还是很喜欢一做错事就被像个小孩子一样按着打的生活？”

“如果是你，我不介意。”

她这样说，我知道不过是冲动而已，她的理智和梦想足够阻止她退回安乐窝。而我能做的，还是再推她一把。当初没有认清她对温情的依恋，过度的温情反而成了羁绊她的风筝线，这是我犯下的错。

她手术之后，法庭提议过延长惩戒期限，我拒绝了。忽然地把她推出去固然疼痛，但是在她产生更多的依赖之前及时中断更为重要。

她是个勇敢而坚强的人啊，那个总是哭着站起来的小姑娘。

“傻姑娘，自由是无价的。你多棒啊，值得更广阔的天地。”

 

 

结局：

 

挂断了电话，你还是忍不住地抽泣。这时聊天软件跳了新通知，你的新舍友邀请你晚上聚餐，你答应了。

 

拍毕业照的时候，Ryan说是路过，却站在一边看你拍完毕业照，然后你穿着学士服和他聊了好一会儿天。你知道他就是为了来看你。

 

本科结束以后你去了外地，Ryan继续留在X大讲课。对你而言，只是“回老家”的概念从一处变成了两处，空闲时回X市玩玩，把Ryan约出来吃个饭。陌生人问起来，有时你说你是他的旧识，有时你说你是他的女儿。

 

你经历了很漫长的斗争之后，终于在律师行业站稳了脚跟。有机会时，你也喜欢去打打公益官司。能不能让这个社会变得更好，你不敢保证，但是帮到过一个人，为了自己的道德观尽过一份力，会让你觉得很开心。

 

 

END

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于堕胎:  
> 以前看堕胎话题，还有校园贷的新闻。我一直在想，为什么意外怀孕的孩子，不敢告诉父母而宁愿去不正规的小诊所；为什么惹上了高利贷的孩子，不敢在尚可以止损时向父母求助。父母是否也应该反省，是否树立了比医疗事故更可怕的形象?当孩子身陷困境，我以为父母的第一反应绝对不可以是指责，而是支持。家是比教育更重要的概念。人要长大，要承担责任，但是要有靠背。  
> 至于堕胎的道德争议，女人出于自愿地取掉身体的一部分不是杀人，强迫女人怀孕才是杀人，不负责任地把孩子带到世上才是杀人。
> 
> 关于Ryan:  
> 女主对陪伴非常非常依赖，从喜欢拥抱，到上一章被打得最疼的时候只想要抱抱，到频繁地谈恋爱。这一点Ryan是知道的，但是他纵容了，一直到女主意外怀孕才意识到事情的严重性，但是那时候已经晚了，惩戒期已经快到头了。最终有没有申请延期我想他一定是纠结过的，毕竟女主那个时候刚流产做完是最需要人陪的时候，但是她一定要自己走出去。所以这也是Ryan为什么拒了导师申请，惩戒期结束以后那么坚决地把她往外推。之后的一段时间，女主必然是痛苦的。这种对惩戒师的依赖本来是要惩戒师去控制引导的，（虽然可能别的组合的情况是仇恨畏惧或者驯化），但是Ryan没有做到。Ryan他并不是一个完美的角色，他是个好人，但是不能算是一个足够专业的惩戒师。他也会太心软，也会分不清角色，也会躲避问题。也许很多年以后，女主再回过头来看这三年，Ryan可能什么都没有教给她，他只是给她提供了一个温柔的保护，隔绝她犯罪以后外界和自己施加的伤害。但是这些影响不可能躲一辈子，惩戒期结束，她还是要去面对。


End file.
